Tactical Advantage
by EtroLight13
Summary: Finally joining Starfleet, Alex Pike is going to get the ride of her life as she enters a life of fun, fear, laughter and maybe romance aboard the USS Enterprise. OC Pairing TBD
1. Chapter 1

Lieutenant Pike was tired, exhausted, any other synonym for the need to take a goddamn nap would be appropriate.

Good people were dead, a whole ship destroyed by an unknown romulan vessel. Christopher Pike let the thought of resigning cross his mind. But the notion was quickly slapped away.

" Dad!" For the first time in a week after he got through all the debriefs and medical checks, Christopher Pike let out a real smile. A young boy of five with brown spiked hair came running out of the house followed by his extremely pregnant mother.

God it was good to be home.

Greeting the three (one not being born yet) most important people in his life Christopher Pike felt at home and relaxed.

Then his wife's water broke.

Apparently the universe had other plans.


	2. So it Begins

Dancing around her apartment, listening to some retro band. Alex Pike packed for her move to San Francisco and Starfleet Academy. Her mother was proud, her father too except he wished she'd attempt to try and find another profession other than dangerous space travel, but quickly understood that you can't take the love for space out of a Pike... several arguments later (as well as many failed job attempts).

Jack was Jack...

" Woman could you honestly be any slower?" Her brother called from the other side of her door. Rolling her eyes, Alex sent a scathing glare towards her door.

" Jesus, I'm almost done," Alex growled zipping her duffle angrily and grabbing it, practically stomping out of her barren room save for a bed and a dresser, all other items were given to charity and she only kept what she needed having enough money to buy more in good ol San Fran. Ripping open the door she faced the annoyed face of her older brother. Many thought he inherited the Pike handsomeness and charm. Alex disagreed.

She swore he was part Klingon.

" What the hell were you doing in there? Gently folding each and every pair of underwear so they didn't crease?"

" Let's go dickwad," Alex said brushing past her brother.

" Sure thing bitch." People would probably assume they were teenagers, not 24 and 29.

"So we're stopping in Iowa right? Getting more recruits?" Alex asked as the siblings entered the transport departing Michigan which was filled with red coated cadets.

" So i've heard, why aren't you in uniform?" Jack, who was wearing his was looking at her with scrutinizing eyes, she sent him a scathing look. Alex herself was wearing a leather jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans and boots. Her brown wavy hair in a pony tail and her grey eyes stony.

" I won't wear the damn thing until I absolutely have too." Alex said as they browsed for seats, when they found two open ones. Jack sighed and backed off wanting to skip the argument as they settled in for a long ride.

Alex was swishing around a glass of bourbon in some backwater bar near the shipyard were they would depart the next morning. Jack was at a table being obnoxious with some of his doctor friends, having already been in starfleet for two years and wanting to retrieve his sister himself as well as getting a break from academy life, he joined the recruiting party. Alex was stuck by herself taking in the surroundings of the bar which was packed with a ton of red uniforms and...

" Hello beautiful..." a voice slurred, from the used to be empty seat next to her. She raised a brow in the direction of his voice. Expecting some small town hick she was face to face with a relatively hot guy.

" And you are?"

" Jim Kirk, and you?" A shot of familiarity went through her, but she brushed it off.

" Alex Pike," She said sticking her hand out, he grabbed it and shook it.

" I've never seen you around before, why would a woman a pretty as you be in a place like this?"

" One, honey it's not happening," his eyebrows rose, " two i'm actually a new member of Starfleet."

" Really? What are you going to focus on?" his flirty glance turned into genuine interest.

" Weapons, Tactical, fun stuff."

" Shooting for the bridge huh?"

" Ya well, gotta aspire for something," She shrugged shooting her drink. His face turned contemplative as he took in her words. " What do you do?"

" What do you think?" he asked, a slight smirk on his face, but otherwise interested in her thoughts.

" I'd say "troublemaker", going by your state of dress, approaching a random woman with flirting and that smirk on your face." His smirk now became a grin.

" Good guess, you're right."

" I'm known to be, cheers," she said with a cheeky grin on her own face and holding her drink out to tap with his. She was starting to get under the impression that she'd made a new friend.

A while later after Jim flirted with apparently the wrong woman and getting his ass handed to him only to be stopped from becoming pulp by daddy dearest, Alex found herself dabbing blood away from her new friends face.

" Let's add dumb ass to the list of things that describe you," she said patting a little harder than she should on a scrape, and he winced.

" Ouch woman, cut it out!"

" Fine get infected for all I care, just stick these things in your nose, Captain Pike wants to speak with you."

" Captain _Pike?" _he asked staring at her with wide eyes.

" Ya, my dads a Starfleet captain, surprise," she explained waving her hands mockingly.

" Anything else I need to know?"

" I'll let you know when the time comes," she said tossing his bloody rags in the trash.

" Cadet Pike, you're dismissed," Her father said giving her a look.

" Got it Cap, seeya Jim," she said waving to the man in question. A small smile spread across his face as he waved back.

" Seeya."

Jim Kirk drove through the busy Shipyard towards the shuttle that would take him to a new future.

Or some other cheesy shit like that he didn't know.

" Officer in fours years? I'll do it in three," he said smirking at a pleased Captain Pike.

On the transport Alex Pike was getting her seatbelt on when she felt movement next to her.

" So got anymore fun facts Alex Pike?" Jim asked smirking at the shocked look on her face, understanding soon followed along with a pleased smile.

" He got you didn't he?"

" Oh yeah," he huffed also getting his seatbelt on and taking in the surrounding of the dull colored transport.

" He does that," she said patting him on the arm.

" Speaking from experience?"

" With everything except Starfleet, he actually didn't want me to join."

" Really?" Jim asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

" But I changed his mind," she replied. Jim was surprised that she made the man cave.

" How?"

" I argued with him until he got tired of me," she chuckled and Jim joined in. Jim soon caught the eye of the woman he had been chatting up at the bar and smirked.

" Never did get that first name," Jim asked the exotically beautiful woman across from them. Both women rolled their eyes at him, though Alex's were less annoyed and more amused.

" You're insufferable."

" Honey you're just getting that now?" The woman asked, Alex laughed while Jim looked put out.

" I don't need a doctor dammit, I am a doctor!" A gruff voice with a country twang rang through the shuttle. Both Jim and Alex looked to see a man that certainly matched the voice, gruff, clothes look like they were thrown on half hazardly and looking like he could do with a good nights sleep.

" You need to get back to you're seat!" A laughably shorter woman ordered.

" I had one, in the bathroom with no windows."

" You need to get back to your seat!" The woman appeared to be losing her patience.

" I suffer from aviofobia, that means fear of dying in something that flies." The lady appeared to be done with him.

" Sir, for your own safety, sit down or else I'll make you sit down!" Alex was rather amused at this whole exchange, Jim appeared to be as well.

" Fine." He said approaching the open seat next to Jim and sat down, who's amused face quickly became wary. Alex coughed a laugh. " I may throw up on you."

" This is Captain Pike, we've been cleared for takeoff," Alex's father voice informed over the Com.

" I think these things are pretty safe," Jim attempted to soothe, while Alex just looked delightfully amused.

" Don't pander to me kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in 13 seconds.A solar flare might crop up, cook us in our while you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger wrapped "

" Question, If you hate space so much why join Starfleet?" Alex asked raising a brow at the man next to Jim.

" Darlin', I wouldn't be here if I had somewhere else to go, the ex- wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce, all i've got left is my bones," the doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask. Alex and Jim shared a glance as the man offered the flask to Jim.

" Jim Kirk," He said taking it, before handing it to Alex.

" McCoy, Leonard McCoy, what about you?" He asked Alex who took a swig and smiled at the doctor.

" Alex Pike, it's a pleasure," She greeted.

" Pike? As in..." He pointed to the cockpit.

" I'm going to be getting this a lot aren't I?" Alex asked exasperated.

" Oh yea," they both said.


	3. Starfleet Academy

**Wow guys, thanks for the love!**

**HaruHaruxLove- Glad you like it :) I shall not give any pairing hints except that you're safe in hoping that her friendships with Jim and Bones will be platonic.**

**MSU82- Yay!**

The shuttle touched down in San Francisco in the afternoon, and the newfound friends exited the shuttle together. The shuttle hanger was bustling with activity as recruits and starfleet members piled in and out of various shuttles as well as receiving certain assignments.

" Alex!" a voice called out, and the three of them turned together to face the man walking briskly towards them.

" Yes Jack?"

" I would like to remind you that you're entrance physical is with me at three."

" I'm not an imbecile _mom_, I know my schedule."

" Could've fooled me," he scoffed and Alex glared at him.

" So you two know each other?" Jim asked smiling slightly at the exchange.

" Yes, he's my brother, unfortunately" Alex said gesturing to him with the hand not holding her duffle.

" Dr. Jack Pike, the older and wiser pike sibling-"

" who also almost wet himself being able to say _doctor."_ Jack threw an annoyed glance at her and shook hands with Jim and McCoy

" How many Pikes am I going to meet today?" McCoy asked.

" Just two McCoy, just two, don't you have you're girlfriend to go suck face with?" She asked Jack who rolled his eyes and left nodding to other men.

" I can tell you two have an awesome relationship."

" Oh ya, drives dad nuts," Alex said fondly, " anyways, see you two in the cafeteria after room assignments? Unless you both have been misleading me and you're actually girls..."

" Nope, seeya Lex," Jim saluted her way and McCoy waved as they walked off. Alex raised her eyebrows at the nickname but smiles and maneuvers her way through the crowd to get to the women's dorms.

Waiting in line to receive rooming information, Alex felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to face the unfortunate object of Jim's interest, who unlike herself was garbed in a red starfleet uniform.

" You're Alex Pike right? From the shuttle?" She asked holding out her hand.

" Sure am, do I get to hear you're full name?" Alex asked warmly shaking her hand, the woman laughed.

" Nyota Uhura, focus Xenolinguistics, just don't tell Kirk."

" Well damn, I was hoping to know someone who would be in my classes, guess not. And don't worry, I won't breathe a word."

" What's your focus?" She asked as they moved forward a little more in line.

" Tactical and Weapons," Alex responded finally reaching the front of her line, saying her name and receiving a PADD. She waited for Nyota to get hers before they walked together towards their rooms.

" Hey! We're right next to each other, that's cool," Alex commented as they walked into a lift which took them to their level.

" So i'll see you around?" Nyota asked as they reached her room.

" You bet!" Alex waved before entering her own room.

***Three Years Later***

" Lieutenant already? I can't believe it, I could've sworn Pike was almost crying as well," Jim commended her as they sat in a booth at some low-key bar. The Bones, Jim and Alex friendship was going well, three years strong. Jim and Alex were alone as after the promotion ceremony some idiot in the science department decided to mix two chemicals that should not have been mixed, which apparently gave him some massive burns. Alex felt for the poor soul who had to face a " I worked for twelve hours straight, leave me the hell alone," Bones.

" Yes well, I don't spend my time being the Starfleet delinquent," Alex scoffed, but pleased at his proud tone anyways.

" Hey! My professors clearly have never even opened a book about commanding a star ship if I can clearly see the right option, and I've only gotten caught in my underwear in the girls dorm twice."

" Jim, they're professors for a reason and i'm not even going to comment on the second one."

" Hey and you can't say your record is clean, Ms. _Streaking,_" Jim teased.

" That was 150 well earned," Alex said crossing her arms as Jim laughed.

" Any ways, I'm taking the test again," Jim declared before taking a swig of his drink, while Alex's was stopped halfway to her mouth.

" Oh you have got to be shitting me," Alex complained before downing hers, " now this is getting pathetic." Alex was the go to girl for being the tactical officer in the Kobyashi Maru exam, the test that ever body failed, as well as the test Jim swore he was going to eventually pass. Alex couldn't count how many times she'd seen grown men and women cry after attempting the exam.

" I'm going to do it this time, come on, at least lie to me," Jim begged, pouting at her.

" You'll do great Jim," Alex grumbled rolling her eyes.

" That's the spirit! Now come on, I've got to tell Bones."

Bones and Alex made their way to the Kobyashi Maru testing room early the next morning.

" Why am I doing this again?" Bones asked as he opened the door to the test changing room for her. All participants had to put on these purple jump suits over their clothes for some reason.

" Because watching Jim pout and whine is so pathetic that it actually convinces you to do things? How else do you think he get's all the women?" Alex grumbled slipping into the suit.

" Except you apparently," Bones commented, " why is that?"

" Have you met my brother? Trust me i'm immune," she laughed, zipping up. Jack Pike was no better than Jim Kirk when it came to the ladies. A doctor and ridiculously handsome (in the eyes of apparently the half blind female population), Alex wondered why Bones didn't get that kind of attention.

Then she remembered that only the people with strong hearts and minds can come within a ten mile radius of the grumpy doctor, she giggled internally to herself.

" I don't know why he even tries," Nyota growled as she made her way towards the two, " it's like he does this to piss everyone off."

" Well that and I think he legitimately thinks he can do it," Alex shrugged, there was still no love between Nyota and Jim, which apparently was not helped last night as she received messages from both parties complaining about each other either cock blocking, or screwing their roommate, you can guess which was which. " Where the hell is he?" she asked as everyone else filed in except for the captain.

" Hello crew," Jim Kirk grinned sauntering into the room with a swagger and getting his own uniform on. Alex barely resisted a face palm.

" Uhura," Jim smirked.

" _Kirk," _she hissed in return. The light dinged for them to enter the testing room, saving them from potentially having to save Jim from a violent Nyota. Everyone made their way to their specific stations and made minor preparations.

" You may begin when ready," A disembodied voice sounded through the room.

"We're receiving a distress signal from the USS Kobayashi ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet command has ordered us to rescue them," Nyota informed the Captain who has already heard this twice before.

" Starfleet has ordered us to rescue them...Captain?" Jim snarked towards Uhura, who turned in her chair and rolled her eyes.

" Two Klingon vessels have entered the neutral zone and are locking weapons on us," Alex informed Jim.

" That's okay," Jim responded.

" That's okay?" Bones asked incredulously turning to look at him.

" Yeah don't worry about it,"

" Three more Klingon War Birds cloaking and targeting out ship. I don't suppose this is a problem either," Bones asked once more.

" They're firing, Captain," Alex said, now confused at Jim lack of response.

" Alert medical bay to receive all crew members from the damaged ship," Jim commanded Nyota.

" And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons... _Captain_?" Nyota asked voicing what everyone was thinking.

" Alert Medical," Jim ordered with a smirk, Nyota huffed and taped commands in.

" Our Ship is being hit, shields at 60%" Alex said, turning to frown at Jim. She was used to Jim being lazy but this was starting to get incredibly stupid.

" I understand."

" Shouldn't we, I don't know, fire back?" Bones asked exasperated. It was then when Jim took out an apple and bit into it becoming the perfect picture of nonchalance.

" No."

" Of course not," Bones sighed sharing a look with Alex. It was then when all the computers decided to glitch and go haywire.

" What?" Alex breathed taking her hands off her screen in shock looking at her now black screen.

Then everything turned on again.

" Hm. Lieutenant Pike arm photons, prepare to fire on the Klingon War Birds."

" Uh Ok," Alex typed in the commands quickly but confused as to the situation.

" Jim, their shields are still up!" Bones warned.

" Are they?" Jim asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

" No.. they're not."

" Fire on all enemy ships one photon each should do it."

" Firing," Alex sighed, everyone watched as one by one the ships burst. " All ships destroyed, _captain."_

"Begin rescue of the stranded , we've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one on board was injured, and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is under way."

Bones and Alex shared an exasperated look.


	4. Blast Off

**Hey all! Another day another update! I'd like to thank everyone for liking/following this story, I know it's another Pike kid story but I hope i'm doing the cliché some justice.**

**MSU82: Muchos Gracias for the review! That is currently the plan in regards to the friendships of Jim and Bones. For pairing however... I wonder what will happen.**

_Jim, you did WHAT? _Alex was nearly gaping like a fish as Jim confirmed the fact that he cheated on the Kobyashi Maru.

Although, she was rather impressed that he hacked the system in order to do so.

As well as thinking that the verbal lashing Commander Spock had given him was out of line.

Alex followed with her eyes the young cadet who gave a PADD to the admiral in charge of the hearing.

" We've recieved a distress call from Vulcan. With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to hanger 1 immediately. Dismissed." Both Bones and Alex stood from their spots next to each other to walk over to Jim.

" Ouch!" Jim hissed as Alex slapped him over the head.

" Idiot," she huffed, he rolled his eyes, rubbing his head and glaring after Commander Spock.

" Who was that pointy-eared bastard?"

" I dunno, but I like him!" Bones received a look of amusement and distain.

" Liewtenant Pike!" An heavily accented voice (probably Russian) called to Alex as she made her way to her specified rendezvous point. A young probably eighteen year old kid skidded to a halt beside her. He had short curly brown hair, a boyish face and was tall and lanky.

" Yes, uh?" Alex asked not knowing his name.

" Ensign Chekov, ma'am Pavel Andrevich," He answered slightly out of breath.

" Ok Chekov, what do you need?"

" Keptin Pike, told me to inform you of being assigned to ze bridge of ze Enterprise."

" Enterprise?" Alex asked truly shocked. The Enterprise was the newest ship in the fleet and she was assigned to the _bridge?_

" Aye. I am as well."

" Well- wait really?" Alex asked, scrutinizing the kid. He had to be in his teens still, unless he just aged really slowly in which case, kudos to him. Her question had him a bit disgruntled as he looked as though this had been asked... a lot.

" Yes, I am the navigator."

" How old are you?"

" Sewenteen, Ma'am."

_Jesus._

" Well congratulations then, Chekov," Alex said, " You must be one helluva smart guy." Chekov took a moment to look pleased for looking pleased before looking hurried.

" Our shuttle leaves soon, we must go," Chekov implored, before running of leaving a bemused Alex to follow him, completely forgetting to ask Jim, Bones and her brother where they had been assigned in her haste.

Alex soon caught up with the unsurprisingly spry kid and they both boarded the shuttle, picking seats next to an Asian guy. The shuttle it's self had two or three seats lined up in two rows that faced the cockpit making it slimmer than the recruiter shuttles.

" I'm Helmsman Hikaru Sulu," he introduced, holding a hand out first to Chekov who was sat next to him before holding it out to Alex who shook it as well.

" Ensign Pavel Chekov," Chekov greeted.

" Lieutenant Alex Pike," Alex added.

" Pike as in... Captain Pike," Sulu asked raising a brow.

" Yes, i'm his kid," she sighed exasperatedly, " I should probably just wear a sign." Both men (boy in Chekov's case if we're being completely honest) snorted.

" Probably," Sulu laughed, " So you both are on the bridge as well?"

" Yes, I am the navigator, your co pilot I should say," Chekov said smiling slightly.

" I guess so," Sulu laughed, " and you?" They jolted in their seats as the space shuttle took off.

" I haven't got a clue other than I'm on the bridge, according to Chekov," she guessed nodding her head towards the Ensign, " If I had to guess I'd say tactical officer." The conversation soon turned into small talk as the crew mates flew to their new ship.

" Woah, check it out," Sulu exclaimed pointing out the window which was next to him. All three of them looked to see the extremely large Enterprise come into view. It in all honesty was a beautiful ship.

" Damn," Alex breathed, her two companions appeared to be thinking along the same lines.

Alex parted ways with her two companions in order find her quarters and to change into her yellow command starfleet uniform, which consisted of a yellow shirt and skirt. Putting it on and doing final checks in her mirror, she finished just in time for her COM to beep.

" Lieutenant Pike, Report to Bridge," a pleasant female voice informed her. Alex snatched the COM from her bed and made her way to the nearest lift. It was rather disconcerting how white the halls were, but she figured she'd get used to it.

" Gah, Commander Spock," she squeaked as she knocked into him, not paying attention as she walked on the lift.

" Lieutenant Pike, I assume you're going to the bridge," Commander Spock's voice droned.

" You would be correct," she confirmed looking to see the bridge button was already pushed, _of course._

It was an awkward ride in the lift before the door opened to the bustling bridge.

" _Captain," _Alex grinned as she made her way over to her father who was sitting on the Captains chair.

" Tactical Officer Lieutenant Pike, welcome aboard," Christopher Pike grinned towards his daughter, the proudness shining on his face, she grinned and found her station dead right of his chair and found that it had a lovely view of space, or any potential battle. Sitting there trying not to start bouncing in childish happiness she prepared for departure.

Once done she found herself staring out the view screen before suddenly realizing something.

_Shit!_

In the craziness of the shuttle bay she'd realized she'd forgotten about her two friends, as well as her brother.

Wasn't she an awesome person or what?

Her com beeped.

" Lieutenant Pike," she said into the com.

" And the sister of the year award goes too..."

" Jack!" Alex gasped, with a grin on her face.

" Look I know you're on the bridge and all but seriously, let a guy know, I was worried i was going to be stuck with your friends all by myself." Alex frowned.

" Friends?"

" I know you have friends, crazy right?" Alex rolled her eyes, " Ya Mccoy and... uh someone else is here too," There was a pause as someone hissed to Jack.

" Thanks for the update," Alex said grinning, " any who, I would like to inform you that we will soon be departing the space dock."

" Yes, well keep the updates up, next thing I need is to find you in the medical bay after someone on the bridge finally gets sick of you," Jack warned the joking clear in his voice.

" Aw, you do care. Pike, out." Shutting the COM before he could make a retort. Realizing she probably should've been paying attention to the happenings on the bridge, she saw her father looking at the helmsman with a good old fashioned, _you have got to be shitting me, _look.

" Where is Helmsman McKenna?" Her father asked him.

" Uh, he's got lungworm sir, I'm Hikaru Sulu," Sulu stuttered slightly looking at his controls.

" And you are a pilot, right?" Captain Pike asked, still staring at him skeptically.

" Very much so, sir. I'm a... I'm not sure what's wrong here"

" Is the parking break on?"

" No- I-"

" Have you disengaged the external inert dampner?" Commander Spock cut in. Sulu looked frustrated at his words before typing some commands into his computer and putting a hand on the control.

" Ready for warp, sir."

" Let's punch it." Sulu pushed the control and Starfleet's newest ship was on it's way towards Vulcan.


End file.
